Safe
by Weskette
Summary: "Chris..." I tried to call back. My voice cracked in fear. I was going to die.    Valenfield JillxChris


**Safe**

Wesker's hand was tightening around Chris's throat. I knew he was about to kill him. I saw the window behind Wesker and remembered the cliff that started immediately after. The thought was in my head and I would do it. Chris had only moments left before Wesker would kill him.

"No!"

I charged at Wesker. I couldn't let him kill the man that had been my partner for a decade. Chris was the closest person to me, the only person that knew all the horrors I had seen, the only one who had been there for me when my father died. He was the man I loved.

The force of my charge knocked Wesker back. The sound of glass shattering was loud in my ears as Wesker crashed through it. I tried to stop my feet and push away from him so he fell and I didn't. He continued out the window to fall down the cliff.

I couldn't stop myself quick enough and fell foreword. I didn't fall as far out as Wesker. I threw one hand against the rocky cliff and caught myself.

"Jill!" I heard Chris call out. I realized I was just out of his view.

"Chris..." I tried to call back. My voice cracked in fear. I was going to die. My arm was beginning to hurt from the weight of my body pulling at it.

"Chris...!" I called again. "Chri..s..." He was my last concious thought before my mind blacked out and my hand slipped.

**X~x~Flashback~x~X**

_I held my head in my hands. So many thoughts rushed through my mind. "Why'd he have to die?" I said out loud. No one was there to answer me._

_Tears began to flow from my eyes as there were knocks on the door. I stood without wiping away the tears, not caring who was behind the door._

_I opened the door without much energy. Chris was standing behind it holding some grocery bags._

_The look on his face quickly changed to concern as he came in and dropped the grocery bags._

_"Jill! What's wrong?" I realized I had been looking down at the ground when he put his hand on the side of my face and tilted it back towards his. He used his thumb to wipe away my tears. "What happened?"_

_"Dad... He's gone..." I was hit with the reality. I clenched my stomach and began to sob. He pulled me into his arms and we sat on couch. I buried my face into his shoulder. He held me to his chest as I cried myself out._

_I wasn't used to crying, much less sobbing. When I did cry, I always felt scared and unprotected when I cried alone. But in his arms I didn't. He made me feel safe._

**X~x~End Flashback~x~X**

My eyes were slow to flutter open. "Where...?" I mumbled and sat up. I rubbed my forehead as I looked around the room.

"Jill! Your awake!" Suddenly I found myself wrapped in a pair of large muscular arms. They were Chris's arm. I leaned into them, glad to be alive.

"How am I still alive...?" I felt disoriented but it was quickly going away seeing as he didn't remove his arms from around me.

"I caught your hand just before you fell." He murmured quietly. He was still holding me tight to him, and (had I not just had a near death experience), would've been reveling in it.

I felt a blush start on my face. "Thank you, Chris." I leaned into his embrace.

"Thank God your alive. I was so scared." He trailed off. He took my hands in his and took a deep breath. "Jill, I gotta tell you something." He locked eyes with me.

"What is it?" I asked staring evenly into his gaze.

He bit his lip. "That... uhhh..." He trailed off before starting again. "That I... ummm...ugh... Dammit! I feel like a highschooler!"

"Is that it?" I smirked trying to lighten the situation.

Chris frowneda and answered, "No. This is what I wanted to tell you." He pulled me in closer and before I knew what was happening, kissed me.

My eyes opened wide in surprise but the next moment I succumbed to the kiss, enjoying every second. His kiss was sweet and his lips were gentle as they caressed mine. I taunted him, gentle touching my tongue to his lips for less than a second.

When we broke apart, I realized that I felt a way that I usually didn't.  
I felt safe.

I squeezed Chris's hands, which I realized were still in mine. I smiled at him and got one in return.

"We had better report back to HQ. Then we can head home and get some rest." He put an arm around me as we walked away.

There it was again. I was safe.


End file.
